Negative SSS Hedgehogs
by Nebula the Hedgehog
Summary: Three unknown hedgehogs captured Amy, Nebula, and Blaze and it's up to the SSS hedgehogs to save the girls from these evil unknown hedgehogs.


**Similar to the story "Positive World vs Negative World". For example, you look at yourself in the mirror, your reflection is not you. it's your reverse counterpart. your doppelganger. You are in the positive world and your doppelganger is in the negative world. Another example would be like writing your name. If I write Nebula's name, it writes out into "Nebula". That is in the positive world. But if it's in the negative world, it would be written into "Aluben". It's backwards. If you don't understand it, that's okay.**

**Arrogant – Shy**

**Hero – Villain**

**Naïve – Savvy**

**I don't own anything. **

**Nebula and Snow belongs to me. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Three unknown silhouettes chuckled evilly at their targets that they're after. Blaze, Nebula, and Amy.

"Remember the plan, boys" the leader said.

The two other figures nodded.

"Good. Now, I'll take the pink female" the leader said.

"I'll take the…..blue-violet girl" the dark figure said with a timid voice.

"Great. I was gonna get the hot chick. Fine, I'll take the purple cat" the dark grey figure said.

"Good, now let's move" the leader said.

The figure dives back in the bushes and split up.

The girls were playing Frisbee in the park while the unknown figures were spying on them.

"Heads up, Nebs!" Blaze threw the Frisbee to her.

Nebula watched the Frisbee coming towards her as she jumped up in the air and caught it.

"Got it! Heads up Amy!" Nebula tossed it to her.

Amy watches the Frisbee and gets ready to catch it. As it got closer she quickly jumped up but missed it as the Frisbee lands near the bushes.

"Oh! So close, Amy" Blaze said.

"My bad. Sorry, Amy" Nebula said.

"No problem. I'll get it" Amy heads over where the frisbee landed.

While she's getting the Frisbee, Nebula's ears starts to twitch lightly.

"Blaze, my ears are twitching. It feels like we're being watched" Nebula said, looking around.

"Want me to check it out?" Blaze asked.

Just as she said that, though, Amy screamed.

"Amy?!" Nebula gasped.

Just as Nebula and Blaze are about to get Amy, two figures jumped out and covered both their mouths with their hands.

"Shhh…..don't scream, ladies" the figure chuckled evilly.

Blaze tried to use her fire on whoever grabbed her but she passed out from not breathing through her mouth.

"Good. Now let's bring them to the abandoned warehouse" the leader chuckled evilly.

"Whatever. Give me the blue-violet chick. She's mine" the dark grey silhouette said, snatching the unconscious Nebula from the other figure.

"Sheesh, don't be so pushy" the figure said.

The three unknown figures take the girls away.

* * *

**With the SSS Hedgehogs**

"Give me that popcorn, Faker. You had enough" Shadow snatched the bowl of popcorn from his blue rival, taking a handful of the popcorn.

"Sheesh, looks like someone did not teach you to share nicely" Sonic rolled his eyes.

Shadow ignored him and ate some popcorn while watching his favorite movie, Underworld Awakening.

Silver on the other hand was hovered in the air, meditating with his eyes closed. That is until he gasped quietly as he opened his eyes, which glowed into the color of cyan. Whenever his eyes glow it means he's receiving a vision of bad things that will happen in the future.

"What is it?" Sonic asked.

As Silver's eyes stopped glowing, he was still hovered in the air in his meditation position, breathing heavily at what he just saw.

"Amy, Nebula, and Blaze are captured by three unknown figures at the abandoned warehouse" Silver panted.

"Let's go rescue them!" Sonic stood up.

**With the girls**

The three soon woke up from the black out and saw that they're tied up together near the pole.

"Rise and shine, ladies" the leader chuckled darkly, wearing a black cloak with the hood covering his face.

"Who the hell are you?!" Nebula growls.

"And why did you kidnap us?!" Amy growls.

"And what for?!" Blaze growled.

"My, you're a feisty one, pretty" the cloaked figure stroking Nebula's cheeks.

"Don't fucking touch me!" Nebula snarled.

She kicks him in the groin.

"Ugh!"  
"All right, ladies. If you want to know who we are, don't get surprised" the leader said as he removed his cloak.

All the girls gasp in surprise.

"Sonic?" Amy asked.

Nebula noticed something different about him, "Wait a minute. You're not Sonic. You're negative Sonic. You're Cinos!"  
Indeed she was right. Cinos had a crescent moon scar on his left eye, rough quills, and black leather vest.

Wodahs removed his cloak and he had dental braces and silver ring bracelets on his wrists and shoes.

Revlis removed his cloak and showed them what he appeared to be. He had rough quills on his forelocks, black eye shadow makeup, and tribal arm tattoos.

"What're you clowns doing here?!" Blaze growls.

Wodahs tensed up by her angry tone. Unlike his positive counterpart that is arrogant, Wodahs is timid.

"Oh stop being a wuss, Wodahs" Cinos rolled his eyes.

"Get away from me, punk boy" Nebula snarled at Revlis.

"Stand down, Revlis! You can have fun with the lady later. Right now, we need to take care what Aluben couldn't" Cinos said.

"Understood" Revlis smirked evilly.

Unlike Silver that is like a brother to Nebula, Revlis seems to have a crush on Nebula when he tried to get Aluben's attention but it didn't work out.

"Uh, Cinos, isn't Eneles here too?" Wodahs said.

"Yes, but we don't need her anymore" Cinos said with no care.

* * *

"See anything, Snow?" Silver asked.

Snow was looking through the window up on the roof.

"Just birds, Silver" Snow said.

"Are you sure this is the abandoned warehouse you saw through you vision, Silver?" Shadow grumbled impatiently.

"Yes I'm sure now be quiet" Silver said.

"Oh, boy. You guys are not gonna like this" Snow saw something through the window.

"What is it?" Shadow said.

Sonic was about to break the door down when Silver stopped him and Shadow.  
"Wait a minute!" Silver stopped them with his ESP power.

"What?"  
"It could be a trap. Snow, what did you see?" Silver asked his pet cat that found her way off the roof.

"I don't know how to explain this but I saw three hedgehogs that look exactly like you but differently" Snow said.

"Doppelgangers?" Silver guessed, putting the two hedgehogs down.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" the scream came from Amy, "WHEN WE GET OUT OF HERE I AM SO GONNA BASH THAT DAMN SKULL SO HARD!"  
"OH, SHUT THE HELL UP!" the male leader slapped her hard.

Sonic, Shadow, and Silver kicked the door down and ran inside to find the girls.

**With the girls**

"Get away from me, evil Silver!" Nebula struggled to look away from Revlis's face.

"Hehehe…..I don't think so, babe. Since I tried to get Aluben's attention with my tattoos which didn't work, I'll just have you" Revlis chuckled evilly.

"You get your hands off of her!" Shadow growled.

"KYAH!" Revlis shoved Shadow out of the way with his ESP.

"Ugh!"  
"HAHAHAHA! Too slow, emo!" Revlis cackled evilly, "He's all yours, Wodahs!"  
Wodahs gulped nervously but managed to get evil and crazy to fight his counterpart.

"You really are savvy" Nebula growled at Revils.

"Why thank you babe, now, where was I?" Revlis smirks evilly.

"Hmph. So my counterpart didn't accept you, huh? Too bad for you" Nebula grinned.

"Hey, doppelganger! How about a smack?!" Silver threw his psychic knife blast at Revlis.

"Ugh!"  
"Snow, get the girls out of here while we deal with our doppelgangers!" Silver said to his cat.

Snow ran off to get the girls.

* * *

**Cinos vs Sonic**

"So who gave you the scar? Was it Simba?" Sonic chuckled with humor.

"Oh, shut up!" Cinos said.

"DODGEBALL! KYAH!" Sonic spin dashed towards his evil counterpart, hitting him with full force.

Cinos countered with a spin dash of his own.

"Ugh! Whoa, man! That hurt!" Sonic kips up to his feet.

"Good" Cinos said, smirking evilly.

"Hmph! I'll show you, evil me!" Sonic growled, continues to fight his evil counterpart.

* * *

**Wodahs vs Shadow**

"Hmph! You're so slow" Shadow hover skates on the bridge against his counterpart.

"Hey!" Wodahs said.

They were neck to neck, Shadow shoved Wodahs aside, dodging the cars that were coming towards him and his counterpart.

"Damn, I can't let the humans get hurt. I gotta turn around" Shadow makes a U-turn and skates the other way.

"GET BACK HERE!" Wodahs growled and hover skates after him.

As soon as they were in the open area, Shadow threw his chaos spears at his doppelganger.

"Chaos Spear!" he threw multiple spears towards Wodahs.

Wodahs jumped over them, running and dodging every spear that Shadow throws at him.

* * *

**Revils vs Silver**

Two counterparts flying in the sky. Silver chasing after his evil counterpart without losing him.

"You're going down!" Silver growls, "KYAH!" he threw his psychic knife.

Revlis flew out of the way, "Hehehe…..I don't think so, naïve hedgehog!"

"GGGRRR!" Silver flew towards him, kicking and punching Revlis without stopping but his counterpart blocks every hit.

"Hehehe…..you're so slow. As soon as I defeat you, your sexy friend will be mine" Revlis cackled.

"SHE WILL NOT BE YOURS! KYAH!" Silver kicked him hard.

"Ugh!" Revlis crashes into a tree.

* * *

**With the girls**

Snow was having a hard time holding the keys with her paws to get the girls free from being chained up around the pole.

"I wish I had an opposable thumb but I don't" Snow sighs helplessly.

"Try your tail. I always use my tail as a third hand" Blaze said.

"Really, never thought of that" Snow used her tail to pick up the keys, "Okay, I got this" she holds the keys in the right position to move it to the lock pad.

The lock falls off the chain and the chains falls to the floor.

"Thanks, Snow. You did good" Amy said.

"Thanks"  
"We have to help the boys!" Amy said.

"Yeah. But where are they?" Nebula said.

* * *

**With the boys**

Wodahs gave up and was too nervous to fight his counterpart since he's timid.

Shadow ties him up.

"Wow, your doppelganger has braces? Sweet" Sonic snickered while tying up his counterpart.

"At least yours isn't a perv" Silver said tying up Revlis.

"I AM NOT A PERV!" Revlis screamed in anger.

"Well let's see what we are. Shadow is arrogant which makes Wodahs a shy person. Silver, you're always naïve which makes your doppelganger very sophisticated. Well, I'll just say savvy. And me, I'm a true hero which makes my doppelganger a villain" Sonic said.

"I see, but why not Blaze's doppelganger?" Silver asked Revlis.

"Hmph! She talks too much!" Revlis growled.

"Sonic!" Amy and the girls found their boyfriends.

"Nebula!" Shadow goes over and hugs her.

"Silver!" Blaze tackled Silver and hugged him.

"Sonic!" Amy tackles Sonic in a hug.

"Amy!" Sonic hugs her back.

After having a moment they know what to do with the negative hedgehogs.

"So we all agree what to do? Especially the perv" Nebula said.

"Okay, that's it!" Revlis had enough and managed to get out of the ropes, he ran towards Nebula and tackled her.

Two hedgehogs tumbling off the edge of the hill and grunts.

"Nebula!" Shadow skated after them.

Two fighting hedgehogs tumble towards the lake, making a big splash as they fight underwater. Revlis clutched her throat which was making her lose air and breathing in the water. She then stops breathing and drowns but she wasn't dead.

Shadow and Silver dive into the water.

Silver swims down to get his evil doppelganger while Shadow swims down to get Nebula from drowning.

Shadow grabs her and swims back up while Silver punches Revlis in the face.

They both eventually swim back up to the surface for air, as the two male hedgehogs gasped for air.

"Are you crazy?! You almost drowned her!" Silver growled at Revlis.

Nebula did not move and her eyes were closed.

Shadow lays her on the ground and performs CPR.

As he did like three times he wasn't gonna give up on his true love. As he tries again he heard her cough.

Water came out of her mouth as she coughed and gasped heavily.

"Nebula!" Shadow hugs her but leaves enough space for her to breathe.

"Shadow" Nebula gasped and hugs him back.

Shadow is relieved to see that his girlfriend is alive.

Soon, they brought the Negative Hedgehogs to Tails' lab room to send these doppelgangers back to their home dimension.

"I'll be back, you'll see! And I will have that purple hedgehog! If it the last thing I do!" Revlis struggles.

"Blue-violet you moron, not purple!" Nebula growled.

The three boys just shove the Negatives in the portal.

"AAAAHHHH!"

Tails closed the portal.

"Phew! Finally!" Nebula said.

"At least everyone is fine" Silver said.

"Agreed. I just hope that they won't return again" Amy said.

"Same here" Blaze said.

"Ugh! I can't believe that perv has an evil crush on me!" Nebula growled and shuddered.

"It actually makes sense" Silver said.

"What does?" Nebula asked.

"That he has a crush on you" Silver said.

"I guess he's the opposite of you. You on the other hand, you're like a brother to me and you don't have a crush on me" Nebula said.

"Exactly" Silver said.

Nebula shudders at this.

Shadow hugs her, "I will protect you"

Nebula smiles and hugs him back, well too tight since she has super strength.

"Nebula...too...tight...can't...breathe" Shadow gasping for breath.

"Whoops. Sorry, Shadow" Nebula hugs him gently.

Shadow gasps for air, "It's okay Nebs"

Shadow hugs her gently.

The End.


End file.
